1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas valve switch structure of a gas stove.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
The closest prior art of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in the Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 273879, entitled by “Gas Switch Device of a Water Heater”, which discloses two magnetic members that are mounted in a water disk to actuate a transmission member so that the transmission member is deflected. The deflected transmission member drives a valve rod to displace linearly to open a hole which is used to control the valve.
However, such a conventional switch device has the following disadvantages.
1. The magnetic capacity of the magnetic member easily reduces during long-term utilization so that the valve cannot be closed completely, thereby affecting the safety of use.
2. The two magnetic members are easily displaced during operation, so that the two magnetic members are not aligned with each other, thereby reducing the magnetic capacity, so that the valve cannot be closed completely.
3. The closing action of the magnetic member is easily affected by other iron members, so that the valve cannot be closed completely.